


Дежавю

by Chessi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Blow Jobs, Facials, Flashbacks, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Night Stands
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chessi/pseuds/Chessi
Summary: Translation. Оливия заранее предупредила, что их новичок со Стейтен-Айленда и у него худшие в мире усы. Барба остановился, потому что узнал и этот раздражающий акцент, и нелепые усы. Даже если как-то раз после нескольких стаканов скотча они и не показались ему такими уж нелепыми. Как, вот просто КАК секс на одну ночь двухгодичной давности мог объявиться в Специальном корпусе Манхэттена?
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Kudos: 8





	Дежавю

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Déjà Vu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000626) by [AHumanFemale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHumanFemale/pseuds/AHumanFemale), [Robin Hood (kjack89)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjack89/pseuds/Robin%20Hood). 



Барба уверенно шел коридорами Специального корпуса; в участке он чувствовал себя спокойно и вальяжно, по-хозяйски. Спустя два года побед и поражений плечом к плечу с этими людьми он мог себе это позволить. 

Но стоило ему увидеть мужчину, который, судя по всему, был новым детективом, как он резко затормозил. Оливия заранее предупредила, что их новичок со Стейтен-Айленда и что у него худшие в мире усы. 

Но остановился Барба вовсе не поэтому. Просто он узнал этот раздражающий акцент, нелепые усы тоже были ему знакомы. 

Даже если как-то раз после нескольких стаканов скотча они и не показались ему такими уж нелепыми.

> _Сонни даже не стал дожидаться, пока Рафаэль закроет входную дверь, просто прижал его к ней спиной и начал целовать, напористо и сильно. Рафаэль тут же оттеснил его назад, он не привык сдаваться без боя, даже ради того, чего ему хотелось._
> 
> _А пока они, спотыкаясь, двигались в сторону спальни в тумане поцелуев, прикосновений и сдавленных стонов, пойманных нетерпеливыми губами, Рафаэль не мог не признать, что этого ему хотелось как никогда сильно._

Барба почувствовал, как кровь отлила от его лица; он отказывался признавать, что большая ее часть устремилась ниже пояса. Не заботясь о сохранении достоинства, он нырнул за угол в попытках успокоить стремительно забившееся сердце.

Как, вот просто КАК секс на одну ночь двухгодичной давности мог объявиться в Специальном корпусе Манхэттена? Это же было в Бруклине, черт возьми. 

И как ему теперь надо было объясняться с Лив? 

И что еще хуже, как он должен был встретиться лицом к лицу с детективом, который никоим образом не занимал мысли Барбы последние пару лет и которому он совершенно не испытывал желания позвонить. 

С другой стороны, Барба постарался мыслить рационально — он даже выпрямился и поправил галстук, как делал всякий раз, когда нервничал или злился, — вряд ли мужчина едва ли за тридцать будет запоминать все свои случайные связи, правда? 

Барба вот, в конце концов, едва ли сам ее помнил. 

И, вслушиваясь в громкий голос со стейтен-айлендским акцентом, невыгодно выделяющийся на фоне ровного гула участка, Барба не мог не задаться вопросом, каким образом это вообще могло произойти два года назад и почему он согласился?

> _Рафаэль осушил свой скотч, и бармен незамедлительно обновил его бокал без лишних просьб. Рафаэль тяжело вздохнул:_
> 
> _— Я буду по этому скучать, — сказал он вслух, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретному._
> 
> _Слева от него раздался смешок, Рафаэль нахмурился и повернулся в сторону мужчины, который опирался на барную стойку. Тот явно был моложе. Очень неудачные усы служили попыткой выглядеть старше, но их эффект нивелировала юношеская улыбка, которая очевидно была направлена в сторону Рафаэля._
> 
> _— Что-то не так? — демонстративно поинтересовался Рафаэль._
> 
> _— Не-а, — ответил незнакомец с сильным стейтен-айлендским акцентом, подхватывая пиво с барной стойки. — Я просто думал о том же самом._
> 
> _Рафаэль прищурился._
> 
> _— Часто здесь бываешь? — резко спросил он. — Я что-то тебя не припомню._
> 
> _Мужчина размашисто махнул рукой._
> 
> _— Я имел в виду Бруклин в целом. Я, ммм, я скоро перевожусь на Стейтен-Айленд, — он пожал плечами. — Назад на Стейтен-Айленд, пожалуй._
> 
> _Он развернулся, и на его бедре блеснул значок. Сердитая складка между бровей Барбы немного разгладилась._
> 
> _— Повышение? — спросил он, делая глоток скотча._
> 
> _— Не-а, — ответил его собеседник. — Я перехожу из отдела убийств в Спецкорпус. Ммм, это отдел, расследующий..._
> 
> _— Преступления на сексуальной почве, — мягко закончил Барба. — Я знаю._
> 
> _Он поднял бровь в ответ на удивленный взгляд._
> 
> _— Я помощник окружного прокурора, перевожусь на Манхэттен, буду работать со Специальным корпусом._
> 
> _Мужчина помедлил, в выражении его лица появилось что-то похожее на восторг, и Барба почувствовал, как по шее от такого взгляда разбежался жар._
> 
> _— Ты же — помощник окружного прокурора Барба, да?_
> 
> _Рафаэль скривился._
> 
> _— Зови меня Рафаэль._
> 
> _— Ох, да, конечно, не вопрос, — с энтузиазмом ответил мужчина. — Ты же легенда. То, как ты добиваешься обвинительных приговоров..._
> 
> _— Спасибо, — прервал его Рафаэль; он был не в настроении выслушивать литанию собственных величайших побед. — А твое имя?.._
> 
> _Мужчина покраснел._
> 
> _— Ох, я, ммм, детектив Доминик Кариси младший, но зови меня Сонни. Как все._
> 
> _Он протянул руку для пожатия, и, принимая ее, Рафаэль вдруг с удивлением понял, что улыбается._
> 
> _— Сонни, — повторил он. — Тебе подходит._
> 
> _— А вообще, я серьезно, — продолжил Сонни, и его широкая улыбка слегка смягчилась. — Ты потрясающий. Я, ммм, вообще-то, я собираюсь поступать в юридическую школу, может быть, даже стану потом помощником окружного прокурора, и мне просто хотелось сказать..._
> 
> _Рука Сонни сжимала ладонь Рафаэля на протяжении всей его речи. Возможно, это было на несколько секунд дольше положенного. Возможно, они бы и дальше продолжали так стоять, если бы их не прервал внезапный смех, долетевший до бара со стороны столиков. Сонни резко разжал пальцы и отдернул руку, словно его поймали за чем-то непристойным. Рафаэль бросил скептический взгляд туда, откуда раздавался смех, и увидел нескольких копов, один из них присвистнул, второй изобразил звуки поцелуев. Он вновь посмотрел на Сонни, который покраснел еще сильнее._
> 
> _— Твои коллеги? — сухо поинтересовался Рафаэль._
> 
> _— К счастью, бывшие коллеги, — пробормотал Сонни._
> 
> _Не сводя с него внимательного взгляда, Рафаэль поднял свой бокал со скотчем, но вместо того, чтобы немного отпить, он осушил его одним большим глотком._
> 
> _— Ну что ж, Сонни, — сказал он. — Мне было бы крайне неловко оставлять твоих коллег с мыслями о том, что в одну из твоих последних ночей в Бруклине тебя отвергли._
> 
> _Сонни бросил на него взгляд широко распахнутых глаз._
> 
> _— Эм, спасибо? — наконец ответил он, в его тоне мешались непонимание и любопытство._
> 
> _Рафаэль хищно ухмыльнулся._
> 
> _— Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы поехать ко мне?_
> 
> _Сонни впился в него взглядом и какое-то мгновение выглядел ошеломленно, но пришел в себя гораздо быстрее, чем от него того ждал Рафаэль._
> 
> _— Конечно, — хрипло сказал он. — Дай только закончить..._
> 
> _Рафаэль обхватил горлышко пивной бутылки поверх руки Сонни._
> 
> _— Тебе не надо заканчивать пиво, — сказал он._
> 
> _И даже несмотря на то, что это было частично ради шоу, в качестве «пошли вы к черту» в сторону копов, которые до сих пор передразнивали их из угла, Рафаэль не мог отрицать желания, которое вспыхнуло внизу живота, когда он притянул Сонни к себе и напористо его поцеловал._

Барба сделал глубокий вдох, успокаиваясь, и расправил плечи.

Прошло уже два года, и Рафаэль Барба не позволит какой-то одноразовой интрижке, возникшей из ниоткуда, брать над ним верх. 

К тому времени, как он дошел до детективов, его походка обрела обычную уверенность, и он едва ли взглянул на Кариси, устремив все свое внимание на Оливию. 

— Лив, что тут у нас? — спросил он. 

Оливия, конечно, тут же пустилась в описание дела, но Барба никак не мог перестать бросать взгляды на Кариси, выхватывая каждое его движение. 

Кариси подвинулся...

> _Мышцы Сонни напрягались, когда он всем своим телом прижимался к Рафаэлю._

...он прищурился, явно испытывая сочувствие к жертве...

> _Глаза Сонни сверкали голубым даже в тусклом освещении спальни Рафаэля, они излучали желание, и страсть, и что-то, куда более глубокое, что-то, от чего обычно Рафаэль старался бежать._

...его пальцы беспокойно выстукивали какой-то ритм на папке, которую он сжимал в руках...

> _Эти длинные пальцы сгибались внутри Рафаэля, вытягивали из него стоны, двигались под тем самым правильным углом, из-за чего стоны становились громче, ниже, превращаясь во что-то первобытно-животное._

— Барба?

Он вскинул голову и вдруг понял, что все на него смотрят. Лив — слегка обеспокоенно, Роллинс явно старалась скрыть веселье, а Кариси... 

Его лицо выражало вежливое любопытство, и Барба почувствовал разочарование, что в то время как у него самого никак не получалось избавиться от воспоминаний, для Кариси, похоже, это труда не составляло. Чтобы не выдать себя, он выдернул из рук Кариси папку и открыл ее. 

— Спасибо, что, как и всегда, рассказали мне о том, о чем я мог прочитать и самостоятельно, — сказал он, используя язвительность в качестве щита, как он поступал довольно часто. — В следующий раз, когда захотите провести меня за ручку по файлам дела, просто позвоните. 

Он кивнул Оливии резче, чем нужно, после чего развернулся на каблуках и пошёл к лифту, не сворачивая. Он чувствовал, что наполовину возбужден, и практически ненавидел себя за то, что спустя два года на него так действовал мужчина, который его, со всей очевидностью, благополучно забыл. 

Он нажал на кнопку вызова лифта с такой силой, что было бы неудивительно, если бы она треснула, и замер, когда услышал позади преследующий его стейтен-айлендский акцент. 

— Советник, подожди секунду! 

Барба медленно развернулся, старательно сохраняя нейтральное выражение лица, и вскинул бровь. 

— Чем могу помочь, детектив... Кариси, правильно?

> _— Сонни, — выдохнул Рафаэль, когда Сонни толкнулся внутрь._
> 
> _— Сонни, — низко и хрипло выстонал он, когда Сонни впился ему зубами в плечо._
> 
> _— Сонни, Сонни, Сонни, — с литанией молитв или проклятий на губах Рафаэль кончил настолько сильно, что у него потемнело перед глазами._

Что-то неуловимое промелькнуло в выражении лица Кариси.

— Я, ммм, я хотел поговорить о деле, — сказал он. — Знаешь, я сейчас учусь в вечерней юридической школе, и... 

— Ну и молодец, — прервал его Барба и удивлённо осознал, что несмотря на саркастичный тон, говорил он искренне. — Не вижу, правда, как это может быть связано с делом, но... 

Он выжидательно протянул последнюю гласную и был вознагражден тем, что Кариси покраснел. Однако, на Барбу он смотрел решительно. 

— И у нас на занятиях недавно обсуждалось дело, которое, как мне кажется, может нам помочь. 

Барба услышал из-за спины звук прибывшего лифта и улыбнулся Кариси своей самой снисходительной улыбкой. 

— Как бы я ни был благодарен тебе за юридическую поддержку, к сожалению, я не в состоянии воспринимать всерьез кого-то с настолько чудовищными усами. Побрейся, сдай экзамен на юриста, и тогда, возможно, мы поговорим. 

Двери лифта закрылись, и Барба тут же выдохнул с облегчением, обессиленно откинувшись на стенку и пытаясь не думать о том взгляде, которым напоследок посмотрел на него Кариси. 

-

Спустя пять абсурдно долгих дней, сразу же после того, как Барба твердо и бесповоротно решил вычеркнуть из памяти все, что связано с той ночью и Сонни Кариси, раздался стук в дверь его кабинета. Он вскинул взгляд и увидел детектива, стоящего в дверном проеме. 

— Ты побрился, — глупо сказал он. 

Кариси невесело усмехнулся, провел рукой по свежевыбритому лицу и пожал плечами. 

— Да, похоже, усы не помогли мне добиться расположения новых коллег, — ответил он. 

Барба откинулся на спинку стула и смерил Кариси одобрительным взглядом. 

— Ну смотри, ты уже на полпути к тому, чтобы давать мне непрошеные юридические советы. 

— А мне-то, дураку, казалось, что тебе понравились мои усы. 

Барба моргнул. 

— В каком из миров? — фыркнул он в шутку. 

— В том самом, где мы провели вместе потрясающую ночь, и ты позволил себе отсосать даже несмотря на усы, — сухо ответил Кариси.

> _Было как-то нестерпимо рано, один из тех предрассветных часов, которые Рафаэль ненавидел._
> 
> _До Сонни._
> 
> _Пока его не разбудило длинное гибкое тело под боком, несильные покусывания от груди к плечу, цепочка мимолетных поцелуев по линии горла._
> 
> _Пока через его талию не перекинулась худая нога, пока его не притянули в короткий поцелуй, а потом не начали спускаться губами вниз по его телу, куда более плотному. Рафаэль едва успел открыть глаза, прежде чем почувствовал, как зубы задели низ его живота, как легкое покалывание этих чертовых усов защекотало чувствительную кожу на внутренней стороне бедра. Он плавал в тумане ощущений, которые мешались между собой, сплавлялись друг в друга, образуя нечто новое, непрерывное, неизведанное, по крайней мере, пока бесстыдное движение умелого языка не заставило его невольно вскинуть бедра ему навстречу._
> 
> _— Ох, блядь, — выдохнул Рафаэль в тишину спальни и не нашел ничего предосудительного в том, что этот шепот прозвучал больше мольбой, нежели ругательством._
> 
> _Сонни вобрал его член в рот быстро и глубоко, и начал двигаться с напором куда больше необходимого. Он недаром был детективом и, очевидно, заметил в процессе их предыдущих развлечений, насколько Рафаэль любил находиться на тонкой грани между болью и удовольствием, между благословением и наказанием. Он сходил с ума от этой дихотомии, от колебания между двумя ликами наслаждения, поэтому уже очень скоро он вплел пальцы обеих рук в волосы Сонни и ухватился за прядки._
> 
> _Достаточно болезненно, достаточно сильно, чтобы это послужило безмолвной похвалой за то, насколько умело Сонни разваливает его мир на ослепительные части. Осколок за осколком, по одному на каждый удар сердца. Лизнуть, обхватить губами, сильно всосать и сглотнуть, вобрав в себя настолько глубоко, что другой бы подавился. Так, что пальцы на ногах Рафаэля сжимались, сбивая простынь._
> 
> _— Ох, черт. Да, прямо там. Вот так, — выстанывал Рафаэль, приподнимаясь, чтобы посмотреть на Сонни. — Господи, только не останавливайся. Еще. Ох, Сонни, это так хорошо. Ты невероятный._
> 
> _Рафаэль понимал, что Сонни слышит его поощрения лишь по тому, как его хватка становилась крепче, а движения головы — быстрее. Сонни расположился в нижней части кровати и по всему его телу, казалось, проходили волны, напряженные мышцы плеч и спины перекатывались под светлой кожей, расчерченной светло-розовыми лучами восходящего солнца. Сонни был более чем рад работать еще усерднее, возносить Рафаэля все выше с каждым новым тягучим движением или влажным звуком скользящих по коже губ. Симфония звуков кружила Рафаэлю голову. Зрение слегка затуманилось по краям, когда Сонни убрал ладонь с основания его члена и расположил руки по обе стороны от его бедер. Он отстранился всего на несколько секунд, только чтобы глотнуть воздуха и встретиться с Рафаэлем взглядом, в котором синеву вытесняла чернота зрачка._
> 
> _— Хочу попробовать тебя на вкус, — сказал ему Сонни._
> 
> _Его губы были невероятно яркими, они блестели от слюны и естественной смазки Рафаэля. И эти слова послужили единственным предупреждением, прежде чем Сонни вновь склонил голову, очертил языком головку члена и замер в ожидании._
> 
> _Рафаэль бы не посмел его разочаровать._
> 
> _У него в голове стоял ломкий голос Сонни, когда он вновь вплел пальцы в пшеничные закудрявившиеся прядки, удерживая его голову на месте, и вскинул бедра, толкаясь в глубину. Неторопливое, веское движение по теплой влажности языка еще сильнее обострялось вибрацией стона в горле Сонни. Она словно электрическим током прошлась по чувствительной коже и подожгла запал, скрученный внизу живота. Внутри Рафаэля распахнуло пасть ненасытное существо, которое всегда хочет большего. Способное лишь брать свое и бездумно вбиваться в раскаленную влажность рта Сонни. Поначалу медленно, потому что даже будучи ненасытным, Рафаэль никогда не был жесток._
> 
> _Медленно, сильно, глубоко._
> 
> _Ритмично._
> 
> _Туда и обратно, вперед и назад, иногда удерживая голову Сонни в неподвижности, проскальзывая внутрь, а иногда притягивая ее ближе, навстречу толчкам. Он почти терял рассудок от того, насколько хорошо это ощущалось. Настолько правильно, насколько идеально. Насколько Сонни, вне всяких сомнений, это нравилось. Его плечи и руки напрягались, а пальцы судорожно цеплялись за простынь, комкали ее в ладонях, пока бедра вжимались в матрас в поисках собственного облегчения, пока тело использовалось для ублажения партнера._
> 
> _— Сонни, — выдохнул Рафаэль._
> 
> _Он хотел этим предупредить, но, на самом деле, Сонни уже и так знал._
> 
> _Знал, что надо глубоко вдохнуть, напрячь плечи и расслабить подбородок, чувствуя, что контроль Рафаэля трещит по швам, — его движения стали хаотичными. Он начал сильно вбиваться в рот Сонни, проникая слишком глубоко, задерживаясь слишком надолго. Он толкался, пока не почувствовал колкие усы Сонни у себя в паху и его слюну, стекающую по напрягшейся мошонке._
> 
> _— Сонни, Сонни, — тем единственным выражением нежности и благодарности, на которую он был способен. — Сонни, я сейчас кончу. Черт! Что ты со мной делаешь..._
> 
> _Он последний раз вскинул бедра, прежде чем замереть, выгнувшись дугой. Пальцы на ногах судорожно поджались. Все его тело было предельно напряжено, когда первые искры лесного пожара поглотили его с головой. Он содрогнулся, мучительно и сильно, и Сонни поймал эту первую волну, прокатившуюся сквозь тело Рафаэля, прежде чем отстраниться, принимая все остальное на лицо. Густые белые потеки расчертили аристократический нос и высокие скулы. Брызги спермы оседали на усах, выкрашиваясь золотистым в лучах рассвета, сплавлялись и стекали на истерзанную нижнюю губу._
> 
> _Это зрелище чуть не добило Рафаэля, когда он, дрожащий и потерявший всякую связь с реальностью, смотрел, как Сонни слизывает потеки, глядя Рафаэлю прямо в глаза, и выглядит при этом так, будто это именно ему сегодня несравненно повезло._

— Ох, — Рафаэль внезапно лишился дара речи; он отвел глаза от Кариси и впился взглядом в поверхность собственного стола, выискивая что-нибудь, что могло бы его отвлечь. — Я полагал, что ты об этом забыл.

Он рискнул вновь посмотреть на Кариси и заметил, что выражение его лица немного смягчилось. 

— Ты действительно думал, что я могу такое забыть? 

Барба пожал плечами. 

— Каким бы невероятным я ни был в постели, уверен, у тебя с тех пор было немало любовников, — сказал он, претендуя на достоинство и равнодушие и проигрывая самому себе с треском. 

Кариси засмеялся, но прозвучало это как-то невесело. 

— Поразительно, но нет. Да даже, если бы они и были, я, ммм, все еще не думаю, чтобы я мог когда бы то ни было забыть тебя. 

— Почему же ты тогда ничего не сказал? — спросил Барба, вскидывая подбородок. 

В его словах явно слышался вызов. 

Кариси скептически посмотрел на него в ответ. 

— Потому что ты вошел в участок, словно мой оживший сон, а потом посмотрел на меня... ты посмотрел так, словно понятия не имеешь, кто я, — Кариси покраснел, но упрямо продолжил. — Я, дурак, все это время был без ума от сексуального и острого на язык прокурора, с которым однажды пару лет назад переспал, а ты... 

Кариси запнулся, отводя взгляд впервые с того момента, как пришел, и мягко закончил: 

— Я подумал, что ты совсем меня не помнишь. 

«Разумеется, я тебя помню», хотел сказать ему Рафаэль, или еще: «Я не представляю, как вообще мог бы тебя забыть, да и потом, не ты один последние пару лет сходил с ума». 

К счастью, Рафаэль был спасен от неловких откровений тем, что у Кариси зазвонил телефон. Он посмотрел на экран и вздохнул. 

— Мне надо возвращаться в участок, — сказал он и нагнулся, чтобы положить на рабочий стол Барбы папку с документами. — Нам, ммм, нам стоит продолжить с того места, на котором мы остановились. Разговор. Или что угодно. 

— Или что угодно, — эхом повторил за ним Барба. 

Кариси на какое-то мгновение поймал его взгляд и будто бы хотел сказать что-то еще. Но, в конце концов, лишь кивнул и неловко махнул рукой, прежде чем скрыться за дверью. 

Барба смотрел ему вслед, одновременно чувствуя в груди тесноту и опустошение. Его сердце было одновременно слишком большим и слишком маленьким. Он потянулся вперед и взял в руки принесенную Кариси папку, просто чтобы хоть чем-то себя занять. Но когда он откинулся на спинку стула и открыл папку, его мысли уже опять были очень далеки от дела.

> _— Как ты думаешь, каковы шансы, что мы как-нибудь сможем встретиться вновь? — спросил Сонни, оставляя на шее Барбы ленивый поцелуй._
> 
> _Рафаэль усмехнулся._
> 
> _— Учитывая, что я переезжаю на Манхэттен, а ты возвращаешься на Стейтен-Айленд, я бы сказал, что шансы невысоки, — он смерил Сонни оценивающим взглядом. — К тому же, ты и правда хотел бы снова со мной встретиться?_
> 
> _— А почему нет? — спросил Сонни, явно удивленный вопросом. — Ты умный, сексуальный, хорош в постели..._
> 
> _— Прошу прощения? Я прекрасен в постели, — перебил его Барба без особого запала._
> 
> _— ...крышесносен в постели, — поправил себя Сонни и широко улыбнулся. — Ну правда, почему мне не хотеть повторения?_
> 
> _Рафаэль подумал обо всех причинах, почему это было бы ужасной идеей, и причин этих было множество, но ни одна из них ничего не значила, с учетом того, что вероятность их второй встречи в обозримом будущем была предельно мала._
> 
> _— Ну разве что мы окажемся в одном и том же месте в одно и то же время, — вместо этого ответил он. — Тогда может быть._
> 
> _Сонни улыбнулся еще шире, ямочки на щеках стали глубже._
> 
> _— Ловлю тебя на слове, чтобы ты знал, — сказал он, прежде чем улечься головой Барбе на грудь._
> 
> _— О, я в тебе не сомневаюсь, — сухо ответил Рафаэль, но вскинул руку и пробежался пальцами по взъерошенным волосам Сонни._

И впервые за два года Барба начал надеяться, что Кариси действительно сдержит свое слово. 


End file.
